According to the American Cancer Society, an estimated 240,890 new cases of prostate Cancer (CaP) will be diagnosed and 33,720 men will die of CaP in 2012. There is a great deal of controversy regarding the widespread use of Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA) testing for the diagnosis of CaP. The adoption of PSA testing has been credited with the significant decline in the proportion of men diagnosed with metastatic disease and the overall CaP mortality over the last two decades. However, PSA testing has been criticized for lacking the specificity to adequately differentiate between men with and without CaP. Also, many men diagnosed with CaP have a normal PSA. Conversely, elevated PSA levels have been found in other diseases including breast cancer, renal cell carcinoma, ovarian cancer and adrenal neoplasm. The widespread use of PSA testing is reported to have resulted in unnecessary prostate biopsies, and the over diagnosis and treatment of indolent CaP. According to some opponents, PSA testing does not improve CaP survival, and may be harmful to men (physically and psychologically) and to society (increasing the cost of health care without a survival benefit). Despite several strategies to enhance the specificity of PSA (e.g. PSA density, PSA-velocity, age adjusted PSA ranges and free to total PSA ratios), PSA testing remains a controversial tool for the early detection of CaP. At present, no commercially available biomarker(s) have been identified to differentiate between men with and without and CaP, or to differentiate high risk CaP from indolent CaP. Clearly, much benefit would be derived from a serological test that more accurately identifies early stage prostate cancers, or correctly distinguishes between men with non-cancerous and cancerous conditions, or differentiates men with high risk CaP from those with indolent disease. The present disclosure meets these and other needs.